


(inevitable) reconciliation

by alpacasandravens



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, and both of them being smug bastards, featuring too many mentions of elias's frankly obnoxious chains, idk what this is, no actual sex though, set post-mag148, someone needs to tell these two that death threats aren't foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacasandravens/pseuds/alpacasandravens
Summary: Peter visits Elias in prison shortly after Basira leaves.





	(inevitable) reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> i have honestly not got a CLUE what this is but enjoy i guess! hearing the bastard man's voice in 148 inspired me.

"Are all avatars in training meant to attempt to murder us, or is it just the ones you’ve picked?”

Peter stepped out of the Lonely into Elias’s cell. Elias had known he was there, of course. That blank absence and low static that marks the Lonely gives away Peter’s position as well as simply Knowing his location, if he bothers to look for it. 

“Finding actual human interaction tiresome, Peter? I find the attempted murder to be unfortunately common, but it shows the strength of my candidates. I’d imagine your patron favors much less… spirited individuals.” Elias couldn’t resist adding that barb at the end. It was true that the Archival staff had a distinct propensity to murder their superiors, and he was almost glad he’d given the Institute to Peter. Let him deal with the constant death threats for once.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about myself. In fact, I don’t think I’ve seen any of your precious staff these last few months. But it looks like you’re a little worse for the wear. Prison not treating you well?”  
It had been long enough since Basira visited for Elias to make himself presentable again, but not long enough for the angry red lines around his wrists and neck to fade from where she’d attacked him with his own chains.

“Prison is just fine, thank you. From how often you visit, you should know that.”

“Are you saying you’d like me to visit less?” Peter allowed the Lonely fog to engulf his feet and legs, threatening to disappear entirely.

Elias sighed. “No.” It sounded physically painful for him to admit.

“Good!” Peter let the fog go and leaned close to Elias. “Between you and me, I’d miss you terribly.”

Elias laughed, short and dry. “I’m sure you would,” he said in a tone that made it clear he knew Peter wouldn’t miss him at all.

Peter sat down on the corner of the table. Elias, whose chair sat lower than the top of the table, knew Peter had sat there on purpose. He always did like his subtle shows of power.

“Which one of them did this?” Peter asked, running a finger along the red lines on Elias’s wrists, next to where his chains were still clamped firmly in place. 

“My Detective. She’s coming along nicely. As is my Archivist, really. Their progress is absolutely astounding.”

“You can’t just make up new positions for everyone you take a fancy to, Elias.”

Elias narrowed his eyes. “The Eye is happy to accept its new servants. And besides, you should know just as well as me how… flexible the powers can be.”

“So she took her anger out on you? This whole business of seeing your employees seems so tiring.” Peter said in a tone that implied he had still not forgiven Elias for allowing Gertrude to disrupt the Forsaken’s ritual but didn’t want to bring it up.

“Face-to-face interaction is the cornerstone of running a successful business,” Elias said, pointedly. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I wouldn’t classify our last marriage as a business, my dear.” Peter said with a soft laugh.

“I was referring to your managing of my Institute, Peter. Unless you’ve forgotten you have a job?”

“Less of a job than a buffet, really. Why, your Archivist gives off enough loneliness by himself to make the whole job worth it, and that’s to say nothing of my poor assistant. He might be the best present you’ve ever given me.”

“Always glad to help.” Elias replied in his smuggest, least helpful voice.

“You know, I could really get used to this. The Institute is deliciously lonely, and you’re right here whenever I feel like popping over. It’s really the perfect setup.”

“I’m not one of your toys, Peter.” Elias focused on Peter, beamed that knowledge into his head. _I could leave here any time I like_, he said wordlessly. It gave him a slight headache, Knowing the Lonely, but it was worth it.

Peter raised his eyebrows and hooked a finger under the chains around Elias’s wrist. “Then why are you wearing these?”

“I am in prison,” Elias said dryly. “Restraints are generally favored.”

“Such noticeable ones? And in your cell? You knew I was coming.”

“Of course I Knew. That’s my job. I Watch things.”

“I’m flattered you still Watch me, after all these years.” Peter spoke in what was clearly and obviously a fake-sappy voice, deliberately ignoring how Elias raised his eyebrows in judgement. “It’s almost romantic.”

“I can call the guards and make them take these ridiculous chains off right now,” Elias threatened. “I can tell them to not let you back here.”

“Do you enjoy these empty threats? We both know you won’t do that.”

Elias sighed. “Don’t underestimate me.”

“I would never!” Peter said with mock offense. 

“Did you come here for a reason? If you only want to irritate me, you can see yourself out.” Elias leaned back in his chair, waiting. “I have business to attend to.”

Peter ran a finger along Elias’s chains, just enough to make them rattle. “Can’t I just want to see you?”

“No. We’re divorced.”

“And here I thought the Institute was a reconciliation present.”

“What are you proposing, Peter?”

“Let’s give it another chance. Us.”

Elias sat up. “We’ll regret it. We always do.” He wasn’t sure which he regretted more - marrying Peter again (so many times) or divorcing him each time. It seemed, whether they were married or divorced, he always missed him just as much.

“So that’s a no?”

“Shut up.”

“Excellent.” Peter’s smug smile disappeared as he kissed Elias, waiting a moment before summoning enough fog to block out the security camera.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos/a comment below or come yell about these awful men w me at @alpacasandravens on tumblr!!


End file.
